Hermione's Life
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Hermione Granger finds out she isn't who she thought she was. The secret is so big, that the story we all know couldn't be told to us. Because it is a secret.
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. This is my first fanfic. I don't like character death._

**Prolog**

_I solemnly swear, it is time that someone tells the truth about everything that has gone on. There was no major adventure that happened our last years of school. All of that, those were lies told to people to make it seem as if Harry was crazy, when truth of the matter is, he never did tell or insist to people that Voldomort was dead. Actually, he wasn't the only one who got caught up in the lies._

_I guess the best place to start is the end of the tri-wizard tournament. It is a lie, that Cedric in fact died. He and Harry tied, much to the dismay of a good deal of the school. Everyone felt that Cedric should have won, but truth of the matter was, Cedric was the one who put Harry in the tournament, sneaking his name in, simply because he wanted a chance to make up for the quiditch match the year before, due to the fact he felt he hadn't truly won._

_When this was found out, nobody liked them. A good deal of students basically assigned him as having died. I mean, he was going to graduate that year. Cho Chang's friend filed a rape report on him too, so he is now serving time, despite the fact that Cho Chang in fact insisted that there was no rape involved. However, when she got held back a year due to a teenage pregnancy, her parents choice, many assumed otherwise._

_People also felt that Harry was full of himself. That is in truth the real reason that he went into a deep depression our fifth year, he hated the attention everyone was giving him. He also hated the way Ginny hung on him, acting like he was the next slice bread. He never had to deal with Sirius dying, that never happened either._

_Oh, and Ginny isn't bad. She has to deal with the girls at school calling her a slut though, simply because she is so close to Harry. They say she clings to him due to popularity, but fact of the matter is, she hung on to him because of the bullying that went on, but she never ever told anyone about it, but if she was attached to him, she was safe. Except, at the end of our fifth year, Harry put his foot down._

_Oh, and Ron and I are actually dating. We went to the dance together our forth year. Do you actually think otherwise? I think he is so handsome, and he is a jock. I mean, our fifth year he made the team. There was no cheating or favoritism involved... Harry wasn't the captain of the team that year. He simply did it on his own. And he never missed the goals, so we got high scores on our quiditch games._

_As for Umbridge, she doesn't even exist. She is a sour puss who tried to make herself famous with a pseudonym name. She wanted to push forward her pure blood theorist theories that even the Malfoy family wouldn't put up with. She gives everyone a bad name, but Skeeter called her out for this and she's been in hiding ever since._

_We basically live simple, normal high school lives. What more could you ask of us? We're going for our summer break and we're going to have the time of our lives, living in the now. So please, stop it with all of this lying crap. You don't know at all what you guys are talking about._


	2. Summer

**Summer Start**

Hermione Granger sat staring out of her train car window, watching the sun set in the horizon. She looked forward to going on a trip with her parents, as she had done every year since she had started. How else would they get to spend time with each other, due to the fact that she was mostly away at school. She needed this.

Ronald sat next to her, her boy friend of nearly two years, kicking his feet against the seat rather childishly. He glared at the wall. "Hermione?"

"What is it Ron?" the female asked, her brown eyes continuing to stare out of the train.

"When are we going to move onto the next step in our relationship?" the male asked.

"Isn't the next step marriage?" Hermione asked.

"No, it isn't," the boy snap. "That is so old school, waiting until we have married. Get a clue with the times Hermione."

"Ever stop and think that our peers who aren't waiting until marriage are the ones who don't have a clue," the girl stated.

"Fine, whatever," Ronald muttered, sulking even more. It had not been the first time he had brought this up, but the fact of the matter was, he expected to finally have won some way with her. "_Cow... you are so full of yourself sometimes, 'mione._" His mind then drifted to something else. "What are you doing this summer?"

"I am going on a trip with my parents," the girl stated firmly.

"Can't you just come to our place?" the boy muttered, his mood turning dark, but being completely ignored by Hermione.

"I haven't seen my parents forever," the natty haired girl stated, turning to look at him with surprise.

"I could go with you on the trip," Ronald piped up.

"Hell no. My mom and dad have only three tickets lined up. Do not push it!" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Sheesh... why is it you guys always go on those fancy smancy trips anyways. What are you guys, loaded?" Ronald mummered.

"Loaded, I wouldn't say that," Hermione simply glanced back out of the window, oblivious to the fact that Ron was making a point that he did in fact not like her attitude.

"_She is so stuck up, hauting her riches in front of us. Same with Harry, but then... I am not snogging Harry all the time, am I? Plus, Harry has offered plenty of the times to help out. She... hasn't_," the male thought to himself.

The train finally came to a stop and everyone got off of the train. As Hermione got off, her eyes fell on Draco Malfoy, her gave her a rather cold look. She felt butterflies suddenly fly through her chest. She had never looked the boy in the eyes before. Ron though tugged on her sleeve. "Are you sure I can't come with you and your parents on the trip?"

"Ronalad Weasly! It isn't as if you're my fiance!" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"What does you being my fiance have to do with anything at all!" The male then stormed off, pissed at the concept of the fact that she wouldn't listen. "_Times have changed 'mione... when will you get the picture._"


	3. Vacation Vienna

**Vacation Vienna**

The Granger family got onto the plain to Vienna, flying through the air. They alighted in the city and took off to go site seeing, not to mention to see the shops. Hermione glanced into the windows with her mother, looking at all of the dresses and blinking a couple of times at the glamor of all of this. They would then go and and guy stuff.

Hermione found herself with a lot of nice clothing. She had three mini skirts bought, a couple of blouses, a couple of shoes, three belts, and tons of jewelry. She sat with her mother in a cafe drinking some tea as they sat there, simply watching as the street people walked by. She drank her coffee, watching the people.

However, she felt a tap on her shoulder as someone came up from behind her. Turning her head, she saw Blaize Zabini, the blond haired bombshell of Slytherin. Hermione blinked a couple of times. "You wish to speak with me?"

"I simply wanted to get to know you, you know," Blaize spoke up, watching Hermione carefully.

"What ever for. Last time I checked, nobody in Slytherin liked being around me," Granger stated, sipping her tea.

"That would be due to your status as a Mudblood. I know for a fact though, if you wee Pureblood, things would be different," Blaize stated firmly.

"That still doesn't explain why you are talking to me," Hermione stated firmly.

"You don't know then? You haven't been told?" Blaize narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, but I don't have a clue what you are talking about," Hermione politely smiled.

"Never mind, it is of no importance," the female stated, suddenly glaring at Hermione's mother, then getting up and walking away.

"Who was that dear?" her mother asked.

"That was Blaize Zabini," Hermione stated firmly.

"Blaize Zabini?" Her mother suddenly chocked on her sorbet. "That girl was a Zabini?"

"Yes, yes she was," Granger stated. "What of it?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," Ms. Granger though, had a rather pale look on her face. She simple brushed the subject to the side. Hermione though couldn't help but think of the oddity of the whole situation. "How about we go shopping some more?"

**M**

After the Granger family had left, a person stared from the shadows. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"She's been with them for some time now," the other female voice stated.

"I can't believe though, you thought that option was good in the first place," the one voice stated.

"Well, we can't tell her, not until her sixteenth birthday," the older of the voices stated.

"And why not?"

"Because, the prophesy says, if she knows before her sixteenth, something bad will happen, to the both of you." Came the comment. They both then disappeared away from the place.


	4. Letter

**Letter**

Being in Vienna was so much fun for Hermione. She liked the fact that she got to spend her summer time with her mother. However, she also happened to wish to know how the others were doing and had expected Ron to at least have sent her a letter. However, it soon became apparent that he was still angry with her.

Finally, a letter arrived from Ginny, which made Hermione quite excited. She opened it up and read the contents, only to have her face faulter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I like you a lot, honestly I do. That is actually why I am deciding to write you this letter. I was hoping that I actually wouldn't have to write it and that it was just a phase with that stupid brother of mine. However, I am sorry to say, he has gone and done something really dumb. He has been cheating on you with that Lavendar chick from school. Brown I think her last name was. Well, it started small, but now he's knocking it under moms nose. Mom hass been honestly trying to break them apart, 'cause none of us like him two timing you. But truth of the matter is, we can't do nothin' about Ron's behavior._

_Love, Ginny_

At that, Hermione couldn't help but bite her lip in frustration. At that, she sat down on the edge of her bed and began to sob away. Her eyes became puffy and swollen due to the length of time she spent crying, and who could blame her. She felt like dying, the way Ron treated her and dumped her. She finaly got up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Fat... that's what I am. No wonder he dumped me for Lavender. She's a lot prettier then me and all he cares about is getting into someones pants. I can't believe that he never really noticed me. I thought he did and he had respect for me." Tears continued to fall down her cheeks until she couldn't look at herself in the mirror any more and she flopped down onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Mirror

**Mirror**

The next day, Hermione woke up. It was the day of her sixteenth birthday and stress hit her hard as she remembered that a certain letter had come the day before. She refaced out to her nightstand and picked up Ginny's letter and read it, her feelings coming undone again as she read about the fact that Ron was cheating on her.

She cried for quite a few minutes, then got up to look in her mirror, expecting to see her raunchy curly hair and her lack of a figure, among other things. She stopped and blinked a couple of times though when she saw herself, she couldn't help to pause. The person in the mirror wasn't the Hermione Granger that she knew.

No, what she saw was herself with pale blond streaks running through her brown hair which was no longer bushy and blue colored eyes. She spoke up. "This must be a dream. I never would look this pretty, but I'm now no longer ugly." She reached out her hand and felt the cold mirror, then hugged herself tightly and glanced back down at the letter. "I wonder what he would think if he saw me now?"

However, she paused at this, then went over to her desk, making up her mind. She sketched out the letter, her mind not at all happy with her boyfriend.

_To Ronald Weasly,_

_Ginny wrote me, telling me that you don't care about our relationship and decided to date Lavendar Brown instead. So, I am going to have to tell you, we are officially breaking up. I am not going to put up with your stupid ass anymore, nor am I going to deal with your lack of respect. I am going to find myself a boyfriend who cares more about who I am then what I am, so go jump in a lake and kill yourself for all I care. You are the most self centered twit I have ever met._

_From, Hermione Granger_

Feeling satisfied, Hermione wrote her letter and stuck it in an envelope to be mailed out as soon as she could get downstairs and give her letter to the owl. She tied it on and let the owl go, just as her mother and father called out to her. "We need to talk to you Hermione."

At that, Hermione turned around and went and sat down. "Good morning."

"Happy sixteenth birthday." Her mother stated firmly, a smile spreading on her face, though it was weak.

"We need to tell you something." Her father also spoke up. "Though you have noticed the change in your body."

"I'm dreaming, right." Hermione smiled at them.

"No... you're not." Her mother let out a laugh.

"Actually, we need to tell you that you're adopted." Her father let out a deep sigh. "You are actually a member of the Blaize family and you happen to have a twin sister."

And at that, Hermione remained silent, simply staring at her father. This had to be a dream, because nothing this nice ever happened to her. Yet right now she got what amounted to a makeover when her boyfriend treated her like trash and she also found out that she was a member of two families. Yet, something bothered her. How could Ron have dumped her, if she had been this beautiful.


	6. Truth

**Truth**

"Wait a second." Hermione stared at her two parents, completely confused as to why they would be telling her this of all times. "Why are you telling me that I am adopted?"

"Because, we promised that we would tell you on your sixteenth birthday. Your birth family wished to keep you hidden away until then, when your real powers would come out. There was a prophesy that you would die if you found out." Her mother smiled at Hermione, quite happy at telling the young female the good news.

Her father continued. "Your real name is Harmony Zabini."

At that, Hermione blinked a couple of times. "Wait, are you telling me that I am Pureblood?"

Her mother nodded her head. "Your mother liked hiring Muggles and finding out about the Muggle world. She even stared in some movies at one time." The woman then gave a familiar sounding actress name from the Muggle world. "She wanted you to be free, but if you were with your twin, you would have problems surviving."

"That girl is my twin?" Hermione paused for a few seconds and then frowned again, not at all happy that she had been lied to this whole time. "This is the worst time to tell me! I already have my stupid boyfriend making it so I can't trust him!" And at that, she stormed up the stairs. In frustration, she decided to write Ginny.

_Dear Ginny Weasly,_

_I just found out that I was adopted an that my real name is Harmony Zabini. I don't get why my parents had to hide the whole thing from me, but definitely don't expect me to be the same person when I come back. I'm not going to put up with anything and I am going to hex Ron to oblivion, same with that Lavender chick._

_Hermione Granger_

As she sat there, she suddenly heard a tapping on her window. This startled her and she reached for the latch, thinking that her owl had returned, only to find Blaize Zabini floating outside the window. The girl then climbed into the room, dragging her broom behind her. "I take it that you just found out?"

"You knew?" Hermione paused, irritation spreading across her face.

"Would you have believed me? Anyways, mum made me not say anything because she's had bad luck with husbands." The girl stated. "Best way to put it is, mum fears the people around her dying."

The girl slipped into the room and headed over to the bookcase. Hermione folded her arms. "The way you're going about things is not very polite you know."

"Why do you have this stupid Muggle literature?" Blaize pulled a book from the shelf, her eyes filled with boredom.

"I was raised Muggle. Why don't you try reading one." Hermione snapped out.

"I have. This one is horribly written." The girl stated.

"You have no sense in reading."

"You have no sense of style."

"What is the point of you coming here?"

"To see if I can tease you. I don't like the fact that I've been ignored and such for the last five years of school."

"Can I go back with you? I don't like the fact that I've been lied to this whole time." Hermione asked.

Blaize brightened up. "Wait until you see the room mom has prepared for you. Believe me, I was hoping that you would say this. She's already made the arrangements with those parents of yours."

And then, they left.


	7. Upside Down

**Upside Down**

Hermione found herself blinking a couple of times as she watched her twin sister leave her room. She couldn't help but wonder why her parents had never told her that she had been adopted at least. Even if there was a prophesy they should have told her. The cold hard fact was they had choosen to not say anything to her.

She also wondered how she would be treated at school. She wondered if her friends would abandon her because she had in fact been lying to them, yet she hadn't been. But what if they did in fact think she was lying to them. Ron certainly would think that.

Upon thinking of her ex-boyfriend she decided it was best to simply assume he would be the only person to have a problem. She flopped onto her bed knowing that she would need to get a good nights sleep.

She fell asleep and she was walking down a long hallway, when she suddenly saw the back of a figure retreating from her and she could smell the candles like which her mother liked to use coming from said person. The person seemed familiar and inviting and yet hey also seemed so far away.

Carefully, she continued following them and she could hear whispers going on. "Did you hear? There are two of them, not just one."

"_They're __talking about me and Blaize being twins._" Hermione let out a deep sigh.

"Which one is real and which is fake? We need to know because we don't know which one to trust."

Hermione blinked a couple of times, wondering if what people were talking about really was her being a Zabini, Harmony or Hermione which ever you wished to take it as. She prefered the name she had known for some time truth be told and didn't feel like she would be taking up her real name, at least not completly.

It was then that she woke up, not remembering the dream at all. She picked up a pillow though and clutched it to her chest, wondering why her heart was racing. Her mind focused on that person who she didn't know and her heart fluttered even more.

"What person don't I know? Did I dream about somebody?" She let out a deep sigh and she began to pack her bags so that she could go over to her biological mother's house. Getting to know her real family would be interesting. Of course, the Grangers were also family, and an amazing family at that.

_Author's note - Why didn't anybody tell me I had posted the same chapter twice! That was kind of mean you know. This is what happens when nobody reviews telling you how you are doing. D:_


	8. Zabini Family

_Thank you Ignatia Wildsmit for the review! Reviews help me update. :D_

_And by the way, Zabini is supposed to be a boy, but I read a lot of older fanfics before I got onto the site that have Zabini as a girl. This story wouldn't work if Zabini was a boy._

**Zabini Family**

Well, of course, Hermione found herself heading over to the Zabini family household, and then she found her foster mother going with her so that she would feel comfortable. When she got there, she found herself scooped into a hug by her real mother, while Blaize watched from the side. Then, she found herself being led in to her new room.

The room in truth was beautiful, like one meant for a princess. Hermione slipped into the room, wondering how things would turn out. She then sat at the edge of the bed, listening to her sister, her twin sister explain why she had been left behind and distanced from everyone else.

"You are wondering why you were kept in hiding, despite the fact Voldemort was dead?"

"Well, I mean... if he's dead, there is no reason to go after me?"

"It has to do with a prophesy, that basically someone would want to use our families ability against us. So, the thing is... I need you to understand, you'll eventually come into your own ability, one that mirrors mine somehow. Mine is fire." At that, Blaize raised up her hand. A fire sparked into her hand, and she then let it go out. "That is how I got my name, because I came to have a fire ability. It used to be something else, but that doesn't matter anymore."

"I'm not going to change my name." Hermione stated.

At that, Blaize smiled. "It would have been one thing, if you had come into your powers before school started, maybe. Because mother would have insisted on a name change, I think. Or maybe not. Or maybe you'll decide to change your name once your powers emerge. The thing is, we come in sets of twins, and until we graduate from Hogwarts, there needs to be both of us for our powers to really be strong, so people wanted us. One of us was raised Pureblood, while the other was raised as a Muggleborn. Does this make sense at all?"

"I guess." Hermione found herself frowning, still miffed that secrets were kept from her. She couldn't wait to write Ginny about this, because it was a crazy thing.

"We also have the ability, when we are together, to awaken other people's powers."

"How come I've never heard of this?" Hermione let out a deep sigh. "This isn't in any book that I know."

"You would have to go into the restricted section, and students aren't allowed to check out the books unless their powers are awakened." Blaize smiled at Hermione, quite pleased with herself.


	9. Hogwats Train

_Thank you Ignatia Wildsmit for the review! Reviews help me update. :D_

_And by the way, Zabini is supposed to be a boy, but I read a lot of older fanfics before I got onto the site that have Zabini as a girl. This story wouldn't work if Zabini was a boy._

**Hogwarts Train**

It wasn't long after this, that Hermione found herself boarding the train to get to Hogwarts with her new found sister. She had told Ginny the secret over a letter, and the girl had promised that there would be a chance for Hermione to get back at Ron. But first, they had to meet up with the red head and her friend Luna to make sure that Hermione could have the plan go completely right.

When the red head saw her, she hugged her. "You look so pretty! I mean, it isn't that you didn't look pretty before, but Ron is going to be so jealous that you aren't his girlfriend anymore, you're going to floor him."

Harry was with them, and then spoke up. "I think Ron was stupid for letting you get away in the first place, but he honest truth is... you're better off without him."

Hermione nodded her head, and then she got up and walked towards where Ron was with his new girlfriend. She opened up the door, to see Lavendar and Ron snogging away. "Sorry, I was hoping that this compartment would be empty."

Of course, Lavendar had to take a break to see who it was, and the girl's jaw dropped profusely. "You are..."

"Who are you? I've never seen you at school before." Ron blinked a couple of times.

"Who is she..." Lavendar blinked dumbly at Hermione.

"Well, it is surprising that you don't recognize me." The new Zabini snapped out, angry that Ron was that daft. "Or are you that dumb, Ronald Weasly."

"The only person who has ever called me dumb is Hermione Granger." Ron blinked a couple of times. "Oh..."

"Huh?" Lavender blinked a couple of times, still not getting it.

"I'm Hermione."

"No you aren't." The one female stated. "That girl was rather ugly. Well, I mean, she was pretty average, but compared to me, she was ugly." She then paused. "I don't get it. There isn't supposed to be a girl prettier then me at school."

Ron gulped. "Hermione, are you willing to forgive me?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"My sister deserves better then a prat like you." Blaize suddenly stated, which caused Lavender to suddenly turn pale. The two girls then slammed the door shut, leaving the two confused Gryffindors alone.


	10. Discussion of Powers

**Discussion of Powers**

When they got back to the compartment, Harry was the first to speak up. "So, you were hidden because you have special powers?"

"I have the fire based powers, which is why my name is changed to Blaize." Hermione's sister spoke up. "Hers are not yet awakened, but we are going to be working on awakening them this year. We've also got to find the Witches that fit the other elements, and we need to find the male that is the opposite of us power wise, because that is our Soul Mate."

"Opposites?"

"It works along this way. Fire and Ice are opposite of each other. Water and Stone are also opposite. As are Light and Dark, and Plant and Sky, and Sun and Moon. There are ten females that embody the ultimate powers for our generation, and ten males. Hermione needs to find the fire, while I need to find ice. However, only us two are twins. And none of the others know about their powers. The soul mate also won't be giving us their name, but we'll be giving them ours."

"Sounds complicated." Harry shook his head, not at all sure where this was going.

"That also said, a person needs to be wary of deceptions." Blaize noted. "Oh, and my mother's power was actually light, but we are... for once, not a creation of a union between the light and dark powers."

"What do you mean?" Hermione shook her head.

"Voldemort was the dark side, and he ended up rupturing the entire thing, killing off both my mother's twin and her lover before they were even born, so that he could take over the dark side both generations. However, because my mother's twin died, her sister's powers got passed onto a Muggleborn. Muggles never have powers, unless the Wizard or Witch counter part ends up dying."

"Who was she?" Harry asked.

"Lily Evans nee Potter."


	11. Game Plan

**Game Plan**

When Hermione and her sister Blaize got off the train at the Hogsmede train station Blaize brought up the subject of their plans for the semester. "We can't start off by looking for the others. It may take years to find all of them really. The place we need to start is by training your powers with ice. At this point you can't even summon it. I bet though Professor Snape would help us get a room."

"What about the fact we are in different dorms?" Hermione let out a deep sigh.

"While this isn't always the case, opposites tend to be in the opposite house. It is Griffindor and Slytherin to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Blaize climbed into the carriage as her sister did.

"So you mean to tell me that my Soul Mate is going to be in Slytherin? I don't like the sounds of that." Hermione let out a deep sigh.

"Not necessarily The opposites tend to be among the females not the Soul Mates more often then not. It just means if we find one of the opposites then we need to try first looking at the other house. I think Soul Mates are supposed to be from the same house but I could be mistaken. The records just aren't clear and it can vary from generation to generation."

"That means though we were meant to be in seperate houses. Oh well." Hermione glanced out the window just in time to see Draco Malfoy approaching. She flinched suddenly. "Not him."

"Draco? He's not that bad once you get to know him." Blaize blinked a couple of times.

"He tormented me because of my blood status." Hermione muttered.

"Actually... he used that as an excuse. You're the only one he called Mudblood Hermione and now he can't do that. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out."

"What do you mean I was the only one and it was an excuse." Hermione shook her head just as Draco and Pansy got onto the carriage.

"What is the Mudblood doing here?" Pansy spat the words out while Draco Malfoy startled suddenly.

"Don't talk about my sister that way... bitch." Blaize suddenly stuck her middle finger out at the girl.

"What are you talking about. Everyone knows she is a Mudblood. You _don't_ have a sister." The girl suddenly sputtered.

Draco though pulled on her arm. "You don't want to get into this. You _don't_ know what you're saying."

Hermione glanced away just as Harry appeared outside the door with a few others. "I went to see Ron and he is rather livid about the situation of not being included. He doesn't know what is going on. Malfoy?"

"We're leaving. Don't worry about it Potter." Draco dragged Pansy out of the carriage but not before he looked Hermione straight in the eyes. For some reason Hermione felt strange and she watched as the boy's cheeks suddenly flushed up. He was then gone from sight.

Blaize let out a laugh. "I told you. Mudblood was just an excuse."

"I don't understand what you mean." Hermione shook her head.

"I just passed Malfoy. Did you hex him or did Pansy say something stupid again?" Ginny asked. "His face was completely red."

"He just can't call Hermione Mudblood anymore and he doesn't have anything to defend himself against certain feelings." Blaize smirked.


	12. Ron's Declaration

**Ron's Declaration**

When they got to the castle the different people went their different ways. Hermione glanced over to see her sister Blaize speaking with Draco Malfoy before letting out a deep sigh and turning back around. She noticed that Ron was looking at her. "So you are a Zabini, one of the twins?"

Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "What of it Ronald Weasly?"

"Well, everyone in the Wizarding world knows that the ten powers happen to have a soul mate with the opposite power as them. Who do you think your soul mate is?" Ron waved his fork at her before pointing it at himself.

"Who?" The female let out a deep sigh.

"Myself of course." The red head stated. "We are the closest to each other you know and everyone knows that soul mates tend to come from the same house."

Hermione felt her cheeks suddenly turn red from anger. "Why would I want to be with you! You're with Lavendar?"

"Well... I don't see why one of the ten male powers couldn't have a little side action particularly when his soul mate was unwilling to give it to him. I mean, why wait until you are married to have sex right?" Lavendar spoke up.

"Gross. I don't want to hear about my brother having sex." Ginny wrinkled up her nose.

Harry though took the time to speak. "There are other options as to who her soul mate could be Ron. Do you even have fire based powers?"

Ron's fork suddenly clattered down onto his plate. "Does Hermione even have her powers yet? Some of the powers don't get them until they are far older, sometimes into their late twenties."

"That is supposed to be rare..." Neville let out a deep sigh. "You're just fishing because you're mad that Hermione isn't your girlfriend anymore and a lot of the guys are thinking she is good looking."

"Like you?"

"Gross... Hermione's like a sister to me." The timid Gryffindor suddenly shrunk back.

"And what about you Lavendar?" Harry shook his head. "Would any girl put up with having to share a guy."

"I already did for the last bit while they were dating. It is no big deal really."

Hermione simply slammed her fork down and stormed out of the great hall, her frustration great. She headed to the dorm only to arrive their and realize she didn't have the password. She headed back down to meet them when she ran into Draco staring out a window. "Malfoy?"

"Granger?" The boy saw her and blinked a couple of times as a blush appeared on his cheeks. He then turned and hurried away not saying another word.

"Seriously... he never wanted to talk to me or hold down a conversation." Hermione headed to meet up with the others.


	13. Practice

**Practice**

Hermione woke up early in the morning in time to hear sister calling out to her. She sat up wondering how Blaize got into the Griffindor dormitory but realized that her sister was nowhere to be seen. Letting out a deep sigh she spoke in her mind. "_Where are you? I can't see you anywhere?_"

"_I'm talking to you telepathically. It is time for some early morning practice so we can try getting your powers awakened._"

The female sat up and got dressed. She pulled on her school uniform and slipped on her shoes before heading to the staircase and following her sister's instruction to find the room of requirement. She walked in and she found the place to be surrounded by a stream of water. "I thought my element was ice, not water?"

"You need water to form ice silly?" Blaize sat in a chair that could spin around and she looked up at the ceiling. Hermione stepped forward and glanced up. There was a big picture with the stars and there were twenty gems in there. Three were lit up.

"What is with this?"

"As we find the other members of our team we'll get a light up there. The red one is myself and the icy blue one is you. The red one next to him means that we've found the one who can do fire and he has declared himself to one of the team members."

Hermione suddenly felt herself pale. "It can't be him?"

"Who?" Blaize glanced up at her sister.

"Ron declared he was the fire male last night." The female let out a groan and slapped her forehead not wanting to think about the fact she would be paired with that moron.

"How do you know someone didn't declare to me they had the powers?" Blaize smirked.

"Someone has?" Hermione had a hopeful look.

"I promised I wouldn't tell 'cause each girl is supposed to find their soul mate on their own." The twin laughed. "Well... at least it is more romantic that way."

"Or you're telling me this so I don't feel bad about being stuck with Ron for the rest of my life." Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "He told me he could be with both me and Lavender no questions asked because we were soul mates."

"Soul mates doesn't work that way. At least that is how my mother told me." The girl glanced up at the ceiling. "I think things are going to get dicey soon so lets practice. We don't want to have a problem someone with someone attacking you and being unprepared. There are groups who want the powers to no longer be a part of the Wizarding soul society. Others want to capture them and manipulate them. Others want them dead so that the powers may pass onto them."

"If you kill someone with powers you get their powers?"

"There are certain spells that can get you them. They are amoung the forbidden curses actually." Blaize let out a deep sigh. "That is what Voldemort did you know. He tried killing people from the previous generation to prolong his life. Some think he killed someone of his generation and he was never meant to be one of the powers."

"Lets do get practicing."


	14. Classes

**Classes**

One of the things that came from being in separate houses was the fact that Hermione and Blaize didn't share the same classes as each other. This meant she couldn't spend time with her twin getting to know each other better. She asked Padma how she felt about Parvarti being in different classes then her and honestly didn't get any response other then the fact that they should be separate from each other.

She was though able to sit with Blaize during Potions class but unfortunately found herself also paired with Pansy Parkinson. Blaize gave her sister a weak smile. "She kind of invited herself along and I can't really do anything about it. She's stubborn like that."

"Says the girl who decided to burn down some of the Slytherin tapestry our first year simply because she thought they were ugly. I remember Professor Snape wasn't happy with that." Pansy stuck her tounge out at Hermione. "I bet you haven't even awakened your powers yet."

"Actually... I have. I was able to freeze something today." Hermione said.

"Well, you definitely are a far shot from having mastered your abilities." Pansy stuck her nose in the air.

"Why are you here?" Blaize suddenly lit a flame in the palm of her hand and then began to bounce it back and forth.

"I'm here to tell the Mudblood to keep her filthy hands of Draco."

"I'm not even interested in him thank you. He made fun of me for a very long time." Hermione felt her cheeks puff out suddenly.

"Parkinson... may I remind you that my sister and I aren't Mudbloods so you aren't to use that term for her anymore?" Blaize's eyes turned to look at the dark haired female. "I will not put up with you dissing my family."

"Still..." Pansy glared at Hermione. "She's not good enough for Draco. I'm his soul mate you know."

"I've told you I'm not interested in him."

"But he is interested in you and Pansy has known this since... I don't know... second year." Blaize let out a bell like laugh.

"Yeah right." Hermione went to chopping up ingredients for the potion.

"Keep your whore self to Ronald Weasly's little harem then."

Blaize suddenly slammed her hand down and then grabbed the front of Pansy's clothing. "Would you like me to burn your clothing away so you're standing in nothing but your underwear? Or how about stark naked?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Pansy snapped her words out. "And everyone knows your sister was with the Weasle so..."

At that, Pansy's clothes caught fire in front of the whole class. Hermione turned her head towards her sister. "Are you trying to kill her?"

"My fire only burns what I want it to burn." Blaize smirked. "I have it that under control since before I even started." She then grinned. "Plus... Snape heard the entire conversation so he knows _why _I did this."

Hermione simply went back to cutting up her ingredients. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ronald Weasly looking at the upper half of Pansy's shirt front that had been burned away to reveal her underwear. Blaize spoke up again. "Next time Pansy, I will not be so nice. More of your clothing will be burned off and it won't just be the lower part. It will be your underwear."

"Ms. Parkinson. Please go get changed." Professor Snape let out a deep sigh.


	15. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

People weren't supposed to be able to break into Hogwarts because of the wards. However, someone got in past all these wards and crept through the halls using an invisibility cloak. He stepped behind Hermione as she glanced at her sister and noted the fact that their next class wouldn't be the same. He stepped up behind her and while no one was looking he knocked her unconscious.

He then grabbed her underneath her arms and began to drag her away, glad that her powers and her connection to her twin wasn't yet strong. He arrived at the place and tied the female up, watching as her head flopped to one side. The place she was located wasn't known by many people and it was a place that many in Hogwarts had long since forgotten.

Hermione awoke and tried looking at the person but he retained the invisibility cloak. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"You are my prisoner until you agree to do my bidding." The voice spoke up letting out a laugh

"I won't! I don't even know who you are!" The female stated only to suddenly feel someone grab her breast and begin to grope it.

"I happen to have a good idea of who I am and I have a good idea of who you are. The person who doesn't need to know who I am is you and you don't need to know who I am. So until you are willing to freely obey my commands I'm going to lock you up in this pit."

Hermione then found herself dropping into a pit of water and she felt the icy cold water soak into her clothing. She heard coming from above her the persons words. "Believe me when I say beware your own power. This was used to force awakenings. The problem was the fire person needed to already be found of the previous generations needed to be ready to assist with this one. Unless of course the person was a water user instead. A thousand years it has been abandoned and it is a known fact that you are the ice user. Good luck. I hope you don't die. I do need your powers."

Treading the water wasn't easy but somehow she managed to do this despite the fact she had always struggled with swimming. She could feel though the temperature dropping. Meanwhile the person who was trying to get her to be their slave moved away and headed down the stair way. A commotion was going on due to the fact that Hermione Granger had actually missed a class. Her sister was frantic to find her but she didn't know anything about this place. Few actually did. Power was everything in the Wizarding world though and to not know was to not have Power.

Silence permeated the place as he slipped into a shadowy place waiting carefully for a few hours before he headed back. Actually, he would possibly send someone else to go looking for her to see if she was a popsicle or something else. A chuckle came out knowing full well the water and ice users could survive the place even if they were under water or frozen.


	16. Coming?

**Coming?**

Hermione found herself in the deep water trying to tread the water so that she wouldn't go under. The bottom of the put was a couple of inches below where her toes reached. It felt like nobody was coming and her body was becoming frigid. Letting out a deep sigh she continued to kick away, her swimming abilities thankfully there due to summer lessons her adopted parents made sure she got. She would have to remember to thank them if she ever got out of here.

"_Is anyone coming for me?_" Letting out a deep sigh she tried her best not to think about the fact that the person had told her nobody knew about this old place. "_Why the hell would they have a place like this? Were they trying to kill students just to get the powers awakened. Well, that is possibly why this place is abandoned then._"

She found herself slipping under the water for a few seconds and then popped up letting out a deep breath. The cold should have been effecting her by now but so far it was just felt. She turned to look at the sides and saw an ice forming on the sides. "Why don't I just use my powers?"

"_Because silly, you just started using them and can only freeze the water as if you are the cold weather._"

She let out a deep sigh and with determination thought to herself about how she wouldn't give in to the person trying to seduce her into their power control. Actually, how would this make it so that she would be controlled by whoever it was that happened to be in charge of placing her down here? And how had they gotten into the castle as easily as they had.

"_There is always Hogsmede._" Hermione shook her head again and let out a deep sigh before diving under the water again in an attempt to clear her mind. She tried going back up but found a coating of ice above her and it was thickening fast. She began to bang on the ice in an attempt to get out of the place, her breath coming out in bubbles.

It was then that she practically panicked and everything around her began to freeze solid around her, catching her within the confines of her own powers. "_Blaize! Where the hell are you?"_

"_Sis? What ever is the matter?_"

"_I'm trapped by a loony and he says that no one knows the location in Hogwarts!_" Hermione stated. "_I'm freezing myself into an ice cube!_"

"_The old training grounds?_"

"_You know where it is?_"

"_No... I thought they were just rumors. Actually, I still believe they are rumors as there isn't a place in Hogwarts I haven't been. I'll come and find you._"

Hermione felt her consciousness freezing then and time felt like it was standing still. No, it was more like hours were passing around her and still no one was coming. Blaize would pipe up every so often but in the long run it wasn't something controllable by either one of them. It was obvious though that her sister was becoming frustrated.


	17. Looking

**Looking**

Blaize was sitting in her class when suddenly she heard Hermione's voice come into her head. The voice was rather paniced. "_Blaize! Where the hell are you?_"

"_Sis? What ever is the matter?_" Something felt dreadfully wrong but the fire twin couldn't place her finger on it. She was though drawing stares from Professor Flitwick though.

"_I'm trapped by a loony and he says that no one knows the location in Hogwarts! I'm freesing myself into an ice cube!_"

Blaize paused for a few seconds trying to think of a place that she didn't know about but had heard about. She then remembered the horror stories of a time when the school for about fifty years had forced the powers out and thus gotten the training grounds closed. "_The old training grounds?_"

"_You know where it is?_"

"_No... I thought they were just rumors. Actually, I still believe they are rumors as there isn't a place in Hogwarts I haven't been. I'll come and find you._" Letting out a deep sigh she raised her hand. "Professor... I'm not feeling well."

At that, she got up and headed to the door and began to look around. For some reason she had an idea that the professor knew something was up. She nearly jumped out of her skin when McGonagal approached her. "Granger... I mean... Ms. H. Zabini didn't show up for class. Where is your sister?"

"I would like to know that as well. She says someone grabbed her and took her to _that_ place."

"That place is supposed to be blocked off and none of the teachers know the entrances." The woman frowned.

"So you don't know where it is... and it is real?" Blaize frowned suddenly. "I'm going to keep looking. I won't be going to class until I find out where she is."

"Completly understood. Anyone who wishes to help you can come and help but please be careful who you choose to go looking for your sister. Some of the students will just want to skip class."

"I understand too." Blaize headed back and told Harry and Ginny and a few others that happened to know her sister well. She was not wanting to get help from her fellow housemates, but then Draco approached her.

"Where is your sister? It is obvious Potter and the Weasly girl are looking for her."

Blaize opened her mouth, but then shut it tightly. Draco though spoke up a second time. "Please tell me."

"Someone took her. You've heard the rumors about that particular site, right?"

"I've heard the rumors." Draco glanced at the ground. "I heard that there was also a lot of death those last years. The training ground used to be a good place for those with powers to train, but now it is considered a death trap for those without powers, unless they know how to navigate it. Actually, I heard a few with powers died too."

"That is where this person told her he took her." Blaize stated.

"I'll help look for her. I know that she and her friends don't expect me too, but we've been friends since we were little thanks to our mothers." Draco turned on his heals and took off.


	18. Rescuer

**Rescuer**

Hermione couldn't tell how much time had passed as she remained frozen in her own tomb, so to speak. She wondered why the person had placed her down here in order to break her when in truth she was physically fine within the confines of the ice. She mentally wondered how she would ever find her way out though, when she didn't know where she was.

And it was becoming more and more obvious that Blaize didn't know where she was either and the rumor about the old training grounds happened to be a true rumor. Blaize was actually finally admitting it and she also admitted that the teachers were in a major panic due to the fact Hermione had been kidnapped within the confines of Hogwarts.

Darkness surrounded her, but she suddenly saw a flash of light come from above her through the ice. She blinked a couple of times wondering who would be above her and hoped it wasn't the man come back for her. Of course, how could he free her when Blaize was apparently the only person who could free her own sister?

Of course, there was the fact there was another fire user that had been found. Hermione would have shaken her head at that point if it wasn't frozen in a block of ice. "_I don't want Ron to rescue me. He'll hold it over me for a very long time and I'm still mad at him for cheating on me with Lavender. Actually, I'm still mad that he can't think of what my feelings about the matter are. Why the hell did I ever like him?_"

Around her though, it was becoming warm, and she suddenly bobbed to the surface. She blinked a couple of times realizing she was too tired to focus her eyes on anything. Someone though reached a hand down and she grabbed for it before being pulled up and into someone's arms. Whoever it was happened to be muscular and they smelled like the Angelic candles her foster mother liked to get from Candlelicious.

She took a deep breath and the person moved behind her. She wanted to take in the scent for a very long time. It felt familiar and safe, which was strange as she didn't recognize the person. They weren't though her kidnapper. Blinking a couple of times, she spoke up. "Why don't you want me to see you?"

The person didn't answer her and then got up and walked away. After they got a short distance away they spoke up. "Someone will come to get you soon... but not your kidnapper."

The person was gone and Hermione suddenly hugged herself. "_Why the hell didn't he want me to see him? He could have stayed and said something to me. And he walked away so that he couldn't hear my voice._" She suddenly found herself tipping forward from exhaustion and collapsing to the cold hard floor.

She heard footsteps coming her way and her sister's worried voice. "Hermione? Oh thank goodness we found you!"


	19. Rescued

**Rescued**

Blaize became frustrated with the fact she couldn't find her twin sister. She headed to the room of requirement to see if she could find some sort of clue. When she got into the room, she saw the jewels spread out over the ceiling. She let out a deep sigh, then glanced back down in time to see a piece of paper.

_If you are looking for your sister, follow the map. She is likely to be there. Use the map to get in and out and don't take any other paths._

The female stood up and saw an entrance to the place she needed to go open up. She found herself suddenly hurrying along the paths instructions. She came close to the place and saw the back of a cloaked figure standing next to another figure, but the person moved off into another corridor before Blaize could do anything or say anything.

She instead hurried over to the person who was on the ground's side. "Hermione? Oh thank goodness we found you!"

The female used an incantation to warm up Hermione's body and they began to follow the path back. "How did you find me?"

"Someone left a map of the tunnels and even opened the entrance for me."

"Do you know who that person would happen to be?" Hermione clutched her almost dry clothing to her small frame. "I think it was the male person who can use fire. He actually smelled nice, but I can't remember the exact smell off the top of my head. Why do you think he doesn't want me to see him?"

"It might have to do with the fact he is very shy of you, so he doesn't want to push the relationship unless you absolutely want to." Blaize let out a laugh. "But how did he know these routes?"

"Isn't it a bit concerning that he does in fact know these routes?"

"He's not the person who put you here. He would never, ever do that." Her sister let her out into the room of requirement and everything snapped shut as if there had never been an entrance before. "I don't think this was the original entrance..."

"You say that because it used to be more open?"

"It used to be open like the Quidditch pitch to spectators. Everyone loved going and seeing those with power train. But then, it just turned into a blood bath. Or maybe someone set up a special entrance for me specifically this once and this map is now useless. That person took a different path out I think."

The two girls then headed to the great hall where they were greeted by Harry and a bunch of other students who had been brought into the search. Ron was there despite the fact he hadn't been invited for the search, likely having finagled the information out of someone. Ginny smiled at her. "How did you escape Hermione?"

Hermione spoke up, not realizing Ron was there. "The male fire user rescued me."

"Of course I did. We are soul mates afterall."

The female found herself suddenly freezing as she looked at the red head, not wanting to hear this.


	20. Epilog

**Epilog**

"Of course I did. We are soul mates after all." The look on Ronald Weasly's face was extremely cocky and full of arrogance. People stared at him in major disbelief, while Blaize grabbed her sister's shoulders.

"You are lying." Blaize spoke up firmly.

"How would you know?" Ron folded his arms across his chest and everyone began to look at each other awkwardly. Something honestly didn't feel right.

Hermione though took a deep breath. "I don't believe it was you."

"You mean you don't want to believe that it was me."

"How did we get into the training grounds." Blaize asked suddenly.

Ron suddenly blinked a couple of times. He then let out a deep sigh. "It is a secret, so unless you want them to know, I am going to say no."

"It isn't that big of a secret." The blond female stated, standing suddenly between her sister and Hermione.

Hermione though simply pushed away. "I don't want to deal with this. I will say one thing, if Ron _is_ the male fire user, I will go against the status quo of the soul mates and not have to deal with him. She turned and hurried off."

"Stupid. Soul mates are soul mates."

"Can you show us your powers?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, but my powers are dangerous."

"Blaize used them the other day."

"Maybe I don't have control of them, ever think of that?"

Hermione arrived in an alcove and suddenly found herself bumping into someone. She turned around in time to see Draco Malfoy suddenly turning to look at her, blinking a couple of times. "Granger... I mean..."

"It is all right. You can call me Granger if you want to. Ron is such a git."

"What do you mean?"

"He just claimed in front of the entire school that he was the person who rescued me and he keeps pushing that he is my soul mate. I absolutely hate him."

"He should show his fire powers to prove that he is actually the fire person." Draco let out a deep sigh. "That would be rather simple."

"He said something about not being able to control it. I think he is pulling everyone's leg though." Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

"A fire element user who is unable to control fire is dangerous not just to himself but others around him until things come under control. You and your sister are lucky because you are gifted. Everyone else is likely to struggle with their powers, so don't brush off what he says so easily. That said, I also wouldn't trust him that easily either. If the person wanted you to know, then they would show you face to face, right?"

"How did you know my rescuer didn't show me their face Malfoy?"

"Logically speaking, you wouldn't be questioning if he was the fire user if he could use his powers, right?" Draco started off towards his dorm area. "I hope the rest of your day goes well and I am glad you are safe."

_Author's note – This is the last chapter in this fanfic. I have finally completed one of my fanfics and I am hoping to start in on Hermione's Life II: Draco's Life real soon, which shows Draco's side of things._


End file.
